Evacuate Earth
by TeresianLion
Summary: it's ze zombie apocolypse! story starts out from marisol's point of view with her and her sister as the only survivors in their town. then men in black come and tell them that they are needed to save the world. worth reading! :)
1. Chapter 1

"Damn it...how many of them are out there?" Marisol Vargas wondered aloud as she stepped on the body of a fallen zombie, now dead for good. She had just thrown a baseball bat directly at it's head, crushing it against the exterior wall of a store. The head smashed and as the bloody body fell to the sidewalk, Marisol sighed and asked her question.

"I don't know." Marisol's younger sister, Feliciana Vargas, answered. She stepped beside her sister, also holding a bloody baseball bat that matched her slightly bloodstained clothing, just like her sister's. She gazed out upon the familiar street. The street that they knew so well, with it's street lamps and smiling faces of shopkeepers with small gardens outside their stores. Children would run about, laughing. Cars would drive by, holding people and taking them to wherever it was that they had to go.

But now...now it was nothing. It was nothing but blood and destruction. No one was out; there were no smiling shopkeepers or laughing children or even cars driving by. Windows were smashed, gardens trampled, and trash was everywhere.

The bodies of dead zombies were lying about, all killed a final time by Marisol and Feliciana. Their heads were smashed and blood was everywhere; that was the only was to kill them. Some of these people were their neighbors or friends, but that's not who they are now. Now they're literal walking corpses who only care about killing and eating.

The Italian sisters had realized it from the moment that this thing spread that they had to become strong and tough. So they had hardened their hearts and killed their friends neighbors. But hardened heart or not, it still didn't change the fact that the world they knew this morning was gone. It was only a memory now, and this is the world they live in. A zombie infested twisted world where one must not trust anyone and must kill to survive.

"But who knew that it would all come to an end this quickly?"

"No one did." Marisol stepped off the dead zombie and continued walking down the empty street, her long brunette pony tail swishing behind her head. Her hazel eyes held no emotion except need. She had a need, and that need was to protect her sister.

Everyone else had been transformed before both of their eyes and they had to kill them, their friends. Their neighbors. Their parents. The crunch of their skulls sent shudders through Marisol's nerves and made tears prick at her eyes. She was ending a life. But...it wasn't even alive. It was the walking dead, and it was just awful. The soul was trapped, unable to move on anywhere. The body moved and the soul remained, however lifeless it may be. It is a horrible and sickening way to end. Marisol was going to make sure that Feliciana didn't turn. She would survive, even if it meant that Marisol would not.

"Where're we going to go now?" Feliciana hopped along after her sister, pushing some of her long curly brown hair out of her amber eyes. Her innocent amber eyes. If only they could've stayed that way.

"To find a safe house," Marisol answered, slowing down some for her 4'5.5" sister to catch up. She was only that tall, but she was already eighteen. Marisol was nineteen and 5'10.5". Feliciana's shortness was guessed to be due to her Sicilian blood, while Marisol's was Sardinian. They were each born in different places, but they shared the same mother and, for a while, the same father. But then they turned. And had to be killed. "We're going to rebuild the best we can. Or at least stay safe until we can rebuild. Either way, we're going to find a place somewhere; isolated and safe. It'll be perfect for the two of us."

Feliciana smiled. It was a tiny smile, but it meant the world to Marisol. She turned her head and made eye contact with her younger sister, whom was looking at her with her sweet eyes. The memories and emotions that those sweet little eyes held... Marisol could tell that her sister was trying to hold back how she truly felt. "Thank you," Feliciana said softly. "I'd like that."

Marisol felt tears well in her eyes. She dropped her bat and fell to her knees and pulled her sister into a loving embrace. She clutched to her, as though trying to hold on to her innocence for her, trying to keep her as that sweet, innocent girl that she is. Or rather, was. Marisol tried to hold in the tears the best she could; she couldn't cry in front of her sister. She had to stay strong.

Feliciana tried to stay strong as well when she dropped her bat and hugged Marisol back. But this was all to much for her. Feliciana let a tear slide down her cheek and into her sister's shoulder, and from there she let it all go. She cried into Marisol's shoulder, letting out all of the pain and confusion that she felt in the tears that she shed. This had all been forced upon her, and so soon! This morning, it was all fine. But within a few short hours it had all turned ugly. Feliciana was overwhelmed by so much emotion and scared by the unknown that lay ahead of her, and the only way that she could express how she felt was by crying and confiding in her sister.

Marisol gently stroked Feliciana's hair as she cried loudly. This made it even harder for Marisol's eyes to stay dry, but somehow she managed it. She didn't cry, but instead soothed Feliciana as she cried. "Sh...sh...just let it out. It's okay for you to cry, just let it out. Let it out..."

After a good ten minutes of sobbing, Feliciana pulled away from her sister and rubbed her nose. Marisol was still kneeling down, one hand on her younger sister's shoulders. Her other hand wiped the stray tears from her eyes. She looked at Feliciana and smiled weakly. Marisol spoke slowly, choosing each word carefully. "I can't tell you that it's going to be okay, because it probably won't be...not for a while, maybe not ever. But no matter what, we will survive. I'll take care of you, Feli. We'll look after each other, and we /will/ survive. I won't be there for you all the time...though I wish I could be. But when I'm not, I...I want you to be strong. Be strong for me, Feliciana. Please."

Feliciana nodded and bit her lip so to not cry anymore. She was a big girl after all, and big girls don't cry. "Yes, Marisol. I'll be strong. I-I promise! I'll be strong, for you."

Marisol sighed and looked once more at her younger sister's confused, afraid, overwhelmed, and...brave eyes. "I love you, sis."

"Anch'io ti amo," Feliciana answered in Italian. She fell into her sister's arms once more and buried her face in her shoulder.

Their hug was cut short though, because at that moment two SUVs, each as black as night, came driving down the street.

Marisol pulled away from Feliciana and stepped in front of her as the SUVs stopped dead and four people emerged from its black leather interior, two from each SUV. Two of the men had black hair and the other two were brown haired and blonde. They all had on very official looking black and white suits and wore tinted sunglasses. As the four men approached Feliciana and Marisol, the sisters picked up their bloodied baseball bats and held their ground, Marisol still in front of her sister.

"Marisol Angelica Celestina Vargas," one of the black haired men said. Marisol flinched, but held her ground. She flinched even more so as the brown haired man called out her sister's name.

"Feliciana Francesca Romana Bianca Vargas."

"You are both to come with us, immediately," the blonde one ordered.

"And why the hell would we do that?" Marisol snarled, her hands visibly clenching on the handle of her bat. There was no way in hell that she would trust this man, or any of these men for that matter, with her little sister.

"Because-" the second black haired one started, but was cut off by the first when he raised his hand.

"It is official government business. You /must/ come with us; you two are a part of humanity's last hope."

Marisol blinked. "Are you fucking kidding me? That's a load of bull."

The man shook his head. "No, I assure you, this is not bull. You are needed as an important role in mankind's last hope."

"That's bull!" Feliciana called out from behind Marisol. She stepped back some and bumped into Feliciana. She got the message and stayed silent.

Marisol stared at the four government creeps with a flame in her eyes. A flame that said, "Get the fuck outta here before I fucking make you." She spoke it aloud, too. Marisol raised her bat and prepared to swing. She froze when she heard a gun cock.

The blonde man had pulled out a Beretta 92 and had it aimed directly at Marisol's forehead. "We are allowed to use force, if necessary," he said with an emotionless face.

Marisol hesitated. She turned her head and looked behind her to see Feliciana's eyes, wide and scared, staring directly at the gun that was pointed at her older sister. Marisol lowered the bat just a little and thought for a moment. She sighed mentally. She did not trust these men one bit, especially not with her sister. But they weren't afraid to use force. Yes, they were apparently humanity's last hope, but they were only a portion of it. They had probably had many more people to spare. So if the Italian sisters didn't cooperate, then these men wouldn't hesitate to kill her and Feliciana. God, the thought made Marisol sick to her stomach and her heart shatter into a million pieces. The only reason that she was going to go with them is because she doesn't want her sister to get hurt.

Marisol sighed aloud and lowered the bat completely. She did't drop it, though. She wasn't going to leave her weapon behind. Feliciana looked up to her sister, and Marisol looked back at her with an apologetic look in her eyes. Feliciana nodded, notifying Marisol that she understood, and held on to her bat and stuck close to her sister's side.

The blonde man lowered his Beretta 92 and put it away. "Thank you. Mankind will forever treasure the actions and decisions that you have made today."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Marisol waved her hand in his face and climbed into the backseat of the SUV driven by the second black haired man and the brown haired one. She let Feliciana in first, naturally.

The four men all climbed into their vehicles and drove away and down the familiar street of Marisol and Feliciana's neighborhood.

Marisol looked over at her younger sister and she looked too. Marisol grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Feliciana smiled a tiny smile, and Marisol did too. Neither of them had any idea where they were going, and Marisol wanted to reassure her sister that she was going to protect her, no matter what happened or where they ended up going.


	2. Chapter 2

After a long and nerve racking drive, they finally made it to their destination: a secret government facility in the very heart of Italy.

Marisol leapt out of the SUV, then helped her sister step out. "Got it?" She smiled.

"Yup!" Feliciana smiled back. It was a smile that made Marisol's heart skip. Nothing else in the entire universe mattered to Marisol, not even her own life, except her little sister's happiness. Seeing her smile genuinely like that, it was all Marisol needed to go on living; the sole reason for her to get up in the morning. It was her sister. She loved her sweet, innocent smile, and hated when she was sad. And right now Marisol's heart fell as Feliciana's face did.

"Mari!" She yelled. Her eyes were located slightly to the left of her older sister's head, and within a split second, Marisol knew exactly what she was freaking out about. She clenched her bat tightly, now grabbing it with both of her hands, ready to lay own her life if necessary to protect her sister. Marisol turned on her heel, swinging the bat at full force. Naturally, she made a bull's eye, hitting the zombie square on the side of its head, smashing it in. The undead man fell to the ground, now dead for good. His head splattered everywhere, including on Marisol's already blood covered clothes. Marisol stared at the fallen creature. It was so unnatural...the sickening pale color its skin held, the ripped clothing and blood marks everywhere; some of the blood was his and some belonged to others. Marisol stared at it in horror...she had seen it happen a hundred times over, but it still wasn't normal. All she could do was stare. State at what their society had turned into. Stare at the end of everything that she had ever known. Stare at the undead nightmare.

She was so lost in thought, that Marisol hasn't noticed Feliciana call her name again. But she did hear the crunch of another skull. Marisol panicked instinctively, hoping and praying that it wasn't Feliciana's skull. Marisol whipped around, her curly brunette hair swishing, unable to keep up with its owner's movements. When she saw that Feliciana was okay, Marisol sighed. After checking that her sister was okay, she surveyed the rest of the scene. Feliciana was panting and holding her baseball bat gripped tightly, fresh blood staining the end of it. A dead female zombie lay before her, head crushed and blood covering her clothes as well as her bat. Feliciana's wide eyes looked from the dead zombie to Marisol, who's heart was beating a hundred miles a minute. Just as was stated earlier, Feliciana had seen this a hundred times over like Marisol, but it never got any easier. She was still just an innocent girl. This still scared her.

And that's why Marisol ran over to her and enveloped her in her arms, stroking her hair and rocking her slowly.

Their moment was quickly ruined though by the brown haired man, who cleared his throat rather loudly. Marisol released Feliciana, but held her hand, and glared at the man as she walked closer to the four of them with Feliciana. The four men escorted the sisters inside the facility.

It seemed like an old warehouse from the outside, but the inside was nothing of the sort. There were a number of armed guards, all dressed in black, and the walls were all pure white like the linoleum flooring. It was actually kind of refreshing to see a place not infested with the walking dead.

Feliciana squeezed her sister's hand as they were escorted into the tiny elevator in the middle of the back wall. She looked at Marisol and she looked back. Feliciana's eyes were full of worry and uncertainty; she didn't even try to hide it. Marisol also felt worried, but she hid it the best she could. All that she wanted Feliciana to see was the confidence that they would both be alright. She wanted her to see strength and courage in the eyes of her older sister; something, anything, that would motivate her and drive her to never give up. Feliciana must've seen it, because she smiled warmly a her sister and her amber eyes glowed with the courage and determination that reflected from Marisol's hazel eyes.

When the elevator dinged and opened its doors again, two heavily muscled security guards stood between them and yet another steel door. They nodded to the Italian sisters' escorts and pushed the doors open for them slowly. Both of the security guards were dressed in all black; one of them was African American while the other was Caucasian. Neither one of them made any sound as the six of them - Marisol, Feliciana, and the four men who had picked them up - walked inside.

Inside was a giant air dome in the ocean. The surface nor the sea floor visible from where they stood. There were controls and buttons everywhere, each one blinking a different color and pattern. There was a transparent floor all around the dome, and in the very center there was what looked like a submarine. It most certainly was one, but it looked to high tech to be just any submarine. It was bigger than an average submarine and had a huge window. From the window, Marisol could see even more knobs and dials. There were four grand - and what looked like leather - chairs. Two in front by the control panel and two behind it, seemingly for passengers.

Marisol and Feliciana had froze in their footsteps to stare at the magnificent machinery before them, and apparently they weren't supposed to stop. One of the four men shoved Feliciana to get her to keep walking; this caught her tiny body off guard and caused her to drop her bat as she stumbled forward. Marisol felt anger shoot through her as she helplessly witnessed the event that the black haired man had caused.

"Hey!" She yelled at him. Marisol stood in front of Feliciana and turned to face their startled escort. Her sudden forcefulness and volume must've surprised him. "Don't shove her! We can walk on our own, thank you very much!" Marisol grabbed her sister's tiny, delicate hand and pulled her along. "Come on Feli," she grumbled as she dragged them both to the bolted steel door of the submarine.

On the very edge of her earshot, Marisol could make out a little of what the four men in black were saying. She didn't look back to see them, but she heard them. Her scene had clearly struck a chord somewhere, and they seemed pleased.

"Oh yes," one of them said slowly, "she's perfect."

"They both are," another added.

"They'll play perfect roles..." Marisol couldn't hear the rest of what the third man had said. This annoyed her, so she decided to move this along.

"Hello? Men in black?" She addressed rather rudely. Nonetheless, all four stopped talking and turned to look at her. "Are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to actually /do/ something?"

They all looked at each other and nodded once. In their own men-in-black way, they seemed pleased at Marisol's rudeness. At first, she was confused, but brushed it off as nothing but a government thing and watched as they all walked over towards them.

The brown haired man opened the steel door with ease, and let the other three men inside. Marisol hesitantly stepped inside, Feliciana following close behind. Marisol involuntarily squeezed her sister's hand and let out an inaudible whimper. She couldn't help it; she was terrified of the dark. Even if it was only for a second, the time spent when the brown haired man had stepped inside the submarine and closed the door. Even with the light from the huge window, Marisol was still spooked. She was able to relax slightly when the brown haired man flipped a switch, turning on the lights hanging from the ceiling. He and one of the black haired men - the one who had pushed Feliciana - stood quietly at the back of the submarine, their hands held respectively behind their backs. The blonde man and other black haired one were both flipping switches here and there, and in no time at all the underwater vehicle sprang to life, producing a low monotone humming sound.

The blonde man turned his head and looked at the Italian sisters through his emotionless tinted glasses. Neither of the girls flinched as he gestured to the two rear black leather seats. "You two can have a seat over there," he said.

Slowly, the Italians made their way to their designated seating, which was luckily right next to each other. Marisol was able to hold her sister's hand the entire time the submarine moved flawlessly and silently through the water.

"You okay?" Marisol asked as Feliciana's grip tightened.

"Y-yeah..." She started slowly. "I'm just...nervous. I mean, do you have any idea where we're going?"

Marisol shook her head. "Of course not!"

Feliciana ignored her older sister's response and simply turned to her, her eyes full of worry. They also held a spark, a spark that said Feliciana was ready to take initiative if Marisol could not carry on. "Mari...are you scared?"

Marisol flinched slightly. How could Feliciana ask that? Of course she was! She was taken by the men in black and "escorted" to some government building with weird technology, and was now being taken to some unknown location where Lord-knows-what is going to happen! They could be killed! They could be tortured! Of course Marisol was frightened.

But she couldn't tell Feliciana that. She could not tell her younger sister how scared she was or of what she thought was going to come. Marisol had to protect Feliciana, and by God she was going to. She couldn't appear as a scared heroine; she had to be tough! She had to remain calm and let her sister know that she wasn't afraid.

Marisol regained her composure after flinching, and had opened her mouth to reassure her sister that she was not scared, but Feliciana had already begun to talk.

"You're afraid, aren't you?"

Marisol blinked. How did she...? She could've sworn that her face was unreadable, unlike Feliciana's. But apparently her mask wasn't good enough. Or perhaps Feliciana was able to see beneath it. Marisol smiled. She was glad that her sister could figure her out. Feliciana was growing so fast, and she was already so smart. Marisol's smile had confused the tiny Italian, but Feliciana didn't press as Marisol ruffled her hair.

The rest of the ride had gone smoothly, and within fifteen minutes they had reached their destination.

"Marisol! Look!" Feliciana called as she excitedly pointed out the large front window at a magnificent and mind boggling sight.

There, at the bottom of the ocean, was what looked somewhat like a space station, but sea version. A single huge dome lay on the ocean floor, the walls were not transparent. Four branches stuck out from that, each branch containing several small domes. Some branches contained smaller and more domes than others, which had larger and less domes. There was one that had a single dome, and that was about the size of the main one in the center, but a little smaller. The branch closest to them held seven domes, three on one side and three on the other, with one on the very tip. Each dome on this branch was transparent, and each one contained a submarine, except for the seventh one at the very tip. That's where they were headed.

The top of the dome opened like a giant window, letting in water and the submarine. Marisol and Feliciana watched in awe as the submarine landed, extending four legs from each angle and gently resting on them as the top of the dome closed. A flashing red light went off, and a blaring alarm. A few seconds later, the water had started draining from the dome.

Marisol held tightly into Feliciana's hand as the the blonde and black haired man flipped switches, slowly lulling the aquatic machinery to sleep. They walked to the steel door and opened it with a great push, stepping out. The other black haired man and the brown haired one kept behind the Italian sisters, awaiting for them to step out of the submarine.

The blonde reached out his hand courteously for Marisol to grab, as she was going to get out before her sister, but she only swatted it away, giving the man a death glare as she hopped out and down the four steps with ease. Marisol turned and held out her hand as the blonde had did, and Feliciana grabbed it with huge eyes as she looked around the room.

"What is this place...?" She breathed as Marisol hoisted her down.

"You'll know soon enough," the brown haired man answered in monotone. He voice seemed only more emotionless behind his darkly tinted sunglasses.

Feliciana gave the man a confused look as he walked past her, but she shook it off as Marisol nudged her sister's shoulder, signaling for her to move and continue walking, following their four escorts. She looked up into her older sister's eyes and saw annoyance. Feliciana could tell that the thought of where they were was also prodding at the back of Marisol's mind. But what Feliciana didn't understand is why her sister wasn't asking her question. After all, if anyone could get an answer out of somebody, it was Marisol. She knew her way around a conversation, and the Italian knew it.

But Feliciana, being the eighteen year old Italian that she was, quickly shoved this thought out of her mind as new ones flooded it, all concerning her location and the reason for being there.

The sisters were led through the automatic sliding glass doors of the submarine hangar and into the long hall, having separate hangars full of other submarines. Feliciana marveled as the transparent, paper thin doors sheathed themselves on either side of her as they stepped on an underground sensor pad, only to unsheathed once more a the stepped off of the second underground sensor. They walked through the hall and reached yet another automatic glass door, but this one was not transparent.

By memory of what she saw moments ago, Marisol knew that this door led from the branch that they were in to the huge, main dome. She mentally prepared herself for what lay on the other side as they approached the second doorway, keeping a tight grip on her sister's hand with one, and her bat in the other. Feliciana did the same, holding her bat in her right hand and her sister's right hand in her left. She seemed to sense her sister's slight uneasiness, so she squeezed on her hand. Naturally, this made Marisol look down to her sister, and that's when Feliciana smiled.

Marisol's heart leaped when she saw her little sister smile. Granted, it was not a genuine smile, but Marisol could tell that Feliciana was just trying to reassure her. Despite her bloodied clothing, Feliciana still looked as cute and innocent as ever. Marisol took her hand from her sister's and licked the tip of it, then proceeded to wipe some blood off of her cheeks. Marisol planted a kiss on her sister's forehead when she had finished. "I love you, Feli," she said.

Feliciana's smile only grew as she licked her thumb, wiping it all over her Marisol's face in a completely ungrateful manner. Feliciana pulled on her sister's shirt collar and kissed her forehead. "I love you too, sis," she smiled.

Feliciana released her sister's shirt and Marisol stood, almost having to wipe a tear from her eye. She took hold of the other's hand once more and exhaled, looking forward and to the door. Feliciana copied her sister, as she always did. She looked up to Marisol, she was her role model, and Marisol knew that no one could ever take that job away from her.

Wide eyed, the Italians watched as the doors slid open, revealing quite the beautiful and comforting, familiar sight. It was completely unexpected. The interior of the gigantic dome closely resembled that of a city part, complete with live green grass growing on real soil all around as the flooring, save the three inch space from the wall. There was also a stone path leading from all four sliding doors, all meeting up in the center where it surrounded a large, functioning fountain. Flower grew all around it. There were trees here an there, not to many but not too little. The air was cool and warm, the temperature somewhere in the seventies. Light pooled from somewhere in the ceiling, which was designed to look like a blue sky dotted with a few clouds. The light resembled warm sunlight, and it was probably being emitted through some newfangled government technology. The same explanation applying to the ever so slight breeze that Marisol could've sworn she was feeling.

On Feliciana and Marisol's right diagonal, in between two other doors was a stage. It did not look like a stage where concerts were performed; it looked more of a stage where important people stood up and gave speeches.

People were here and there, going about their own business; such as reading a book or socializing. It had been a while since Marisol had seen such a beautiful setting not overrun with destruction and walking dead people. Seeing other humans laughing and smiling, it made her smile too. It brought her happiness. It was only a tiny smile, but it was a smile nonetheless. Marisol's first instinct was Feliciana, and she looked down at her sister to see a huge smile across her face, completing the happy and relieved look that her wide amber eyes had.

Out of the corner of her eye Marisol saw the blonde man pull out a cellphone. He dialed a single number, then placed it to his ear. Almost immediately someone answered, and Marisol heard him mumble something into the receiver. She couldn't quite make out what he was saying. There was a moment of silence before the blonde nodded and responded with a single word before putting his phone away.

"Alright, if you two will follow me," he said. He motioned to the other three men with his hand in a sort of shooing motion and said, "They have been checked in, your services are no longer needed. I can take it from here." They nodded and walked off into some other branch. The blonde man motioned with his hand for Marisol and Feliciana to follow him, and that's what they did. Slowly, but they were still following him.

They weaved their way through the park and around the people. Marisol and Feliciana got mixed emotions as they passed by several people. Some people ignored them completely or gave them blank stares, others gave them dirty looks. Some would look at them and smile, waving energetically, and others would look at them in awe as they passed. Marisol noticed that not one of these people held a weapon or had bloodied clothing. Just as a thought crossed her mind, the blonde man spoke it aloud.

"I know what you're thinking," he started. Marisol and Feliciana skipped up a few steps to walk directly beside him. "But these people all came from the same place you did. Not from Italy, of course, but-"

Marisol cut him off. "They all came from the bloody, unholy orgy on the surface? The revolution of hell where the dead's souls are mercilessly shoved back into the lifeless body, unable and un-allowed to move on; forever it remains trapped in the body, to only kill and feed before ultimately dying a second time and being spiritually sent nowhere? The zombie apocalypse, full of dead, walking corpses? Where all these people had to harder their emotions and kill their family, friends, an neighbors to survive the never ending bloodbath we now call life?"

"...that's one way of putting it," he answered flatly.

They all walked in silence from that point. Feliciana stayed quiet, and Marisol couldn't tell if she was fazed by her sister's bluntness or if she just didn't have anything to add. And if it was the latter, then Marisol was unsure how exactly to respond. Was it good or bad that Feliciana was unfazed by her sister's words? Marisol was unsure.

But her problem was forgotten as the subject changed. The blonde man had led them through yet another set of sliding opaque doors, and down the long hallway. All of the even numbers were on the left, the odd on the right. They were led to room number seventy and seventy-two.

The blonde gestured to seventy. "Feliciana, this is your room," he motioned to seventy-two, "and Marisol, this is-"

The hot tempered Italian shook her head. "No! I refuse to leave my sister alone! We are /not/ getting separate rooms!" Marisol grabbed onto Feliciana's arm.

"We're both staying in room seventy!" Feliciana squeaked.

The blonde grasped the bridge if his nose with his fingers under his glasses and sighed. "Miss, that is the second time you have interrupted me within the past ten minutes. I would greatly appreciate it if you could stop doing that." Marisol nor Feliciana responded, so he continued. "It is fine that you both stay in that room, but you'll have to share a bed. Luckily it's a queen." He mumbled the last part.

"Good," Marisol said.

"Because we're not going to be seperated," Feliciana finished, keeping a tight grip on Marisol.

"Alright," the blonde answered. He tossed Marisol two keys attached to a key ring. "Here's your room keys; one for seventy and one for seventy-two, just in case." Marisol looked and, sure enough, one brown key was labeled with the number seventy and the other with the number seventy-two on it. "Now if you'll excuse me." And with that, the blonde walked past Feliciana and Marisol and down to the end of the hallway, through the sliding doors.

The Italian sisters watched him go, and as soon as he was gone, Marisol tuned back to the wooden door with a plaque on it reading "70". She placed the key in the lock, unlocked the door, and pushed it open.

Immediately what had caught the sisters' attention was the huge window. It was practically the entire tip of their room. But it wasn't a bad thing. It was quite interesting to see all of the different fish swimming by and all the rocks and seaweed. It actually brought in a lot if light for being on the ocean floor.

The next thing they had noticed was a huge queen sized bed on the right wall facing outward, and across the room, aligned with the bed was a dresser. Right of that, on the wall next to the room door was yet another door. It was cracked open slightly, and Marisol could see a toilet; it must be the bathroom. On the left side of the bed was a desk, and on that desk was a computer. Right of the dresser was a skinny book shelf containing many books, some modern and some looking old.

Marisol snorted as Feliciana excitedly ran past her and pressed her face against their giant window, watching all the fish swim by. Most of them she had scared away with her approach, but Feliciana didn't care. She had thrown her bat on the carpeted ground next to the bed, and Marisol gently placed hers down there too.

The reason for Marisol's snort was the layout and feel of the room. It was almost like a hotel. After all, according to the blonde man, they had been "checked in". But that could mean several things. Either way, it was far nicer than anything she could've ever hoped to afford to stay at.

"Mari! Look!" Came Feliciana's excited squeal. Marisol rushed to her sister's side and stared upon what she was to be shown. Feliciana looked from Marisol to the small red button on the wall, in between the window and the bookshelf. Feliciana pushed it and tiny flakes came gushing out on the other side of the window thorough a tiny compartment that held open for as long as the button was held. Feliciana giggled as fish crowded around the flakes an started to nibble on them, and that's when she said, "It's fish food! How cool is that?"

"That's neat!" Marisol commented, smiling also. And it was a genuine smile, nothing fake to reassure her sister or to keep her calm or to just appear happy. It felt good to smile.

Feliciana could also tell that her sister's smile was real. She was eighteen, not eight, and she could tell when Marisol was really happy or not. It had been a while since she had really smiled. That's while Feliciana would always look to her sister with joy, hoping that she would catch it and smile back. But it was the same old smile. No, it's wasn't bad, but it wasn't exactly what you'd expect someone to look like when they were /truly/ happy. That's how she knew that Marisol wasn't.

But she was truly happy now. Marisol was glad that Feliciana was okay and that she had been kept safe. True, more danger could lay ahead, but for now she was safe, and that's all that mattered to Marisol. She turned around and walked back over to the queen size bed, preparing to flop down on it and sigh away her stress, but instead when she turned, Marisol let out a yelp. It wasn't quite a scream, but it wasn't silent either. She stood in front of her sister, instinctively protecting the curious one and let out the yelp, followed by, "Who the hell are you?! How did you get in here?"

For, laying on their bed, was none other than an albino with ruffled silver hair and dazzling ruby red eyes. He laid on his side on their bed, one leg up and his head propped up by one arm. He smiled at Marisol, completely unfazed by her screaming. The man laughed a...unique laugh and pointed to their room door. It was wide open still.

"The door was open," he said in an unmistakeable German accent. "And in answer to your first question frau, I am the awesome Gilbert Beilshmidt!" He stood from the bed and posed with his chest puffed out for a moment before he continued. "And this is my awesome little brüder, Ludwig Beilshmidt!" Gilbert dragged a man into the room who was more muscled and had slick back blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He seemed a little embarrassed, a dusty pink showing up on his cheeks. "Say hi to the pretty mädchen, Ludwig!"

"G-guten tag," he uttered, not making eye contact with neither Marisol nor Feliciana. Ludwig seemed much more composed and calm, unlike his older brother, who was obviously loud, obnoxious, impulsive, and annoying. It wouldn't be hard to mistake Ludwig as the elder, him being slightly taller as well as being calmer than the other.

"Pleased to meet you!" Feliciana exclaimed as she ran out from behind her sister and shook both of their hands. This seemed to cause Ludwig to blush more. He doesn't seem like much of a ladies man, unlike his pimp brother, who probably has all the girls here drooling at his feet.

"And I you," Gilbert responded formally, bowing. Ludwig remained silent as his older brother walked closer to Marisol and took her hand while lowering himself down on one knee. She tried to pull her hand away, but he wouldn't let her. Marisol could feel the smirk on Gilbert's lips as he kissed her hand. He looked up at her and, sure enough, the smirk was there. "You have been graced by my awesome presence, and your hand by my awesome lips." Gilbert stood and slung an arm around Ludwig's shoulder, whom stood there silent and blushing. "My brüder and I saw you two being escorted here, and it's not everyday that I, I'm sorry, /we/" - Gilbeet put emphasis on the "we" as he looked at Ludwig - "see such beautiful mädchen wondering about! Tell me, where are you from?"

"Italy," Marisol answered. Before Gilbert could respond, she placed her hands on her hips and asked him, "And what exactly does 'mädchen' mean?"

Gilbert laughed and Ludwig chuckled at her mispronunciation of the word, given her Italian accent. "/Mädchen/," Gilbert corrected.

Marisol rolled her eyes. "Whatever. What does it mean?"

"It means girl or woman," Ludwig answered before his older brother could make some pimp remark. "It's German."

Again, Marisol rolled her eyes. "I get that it's German, given your guys' accents. I just didn't know what it meant."

"Well now you do."

"Hey Ludwig!" Feliciana called randomly. His only response was to look in her direction, signaling he had heard her. "Check this out!" She smiled. Feliciana took his hand and dragged him over to the fish food button. She excitedly showed him how it works, and Ludwig responded with a smile and words that only made the smile on Feliciana's face grow and more giggles to erupt from her.

That's when it started. That feeling Marisol had. She didn't like it. She didn't like seeing Feliciana happy with someone else. But before she could dwell and really sink into this feeling, Gilbert has slung his arm around Marisol's shoulder. This broke her trance that she held, staring at the two of them.

"Looks like somebody's jealous~" Gilbert sang. Marisol opened her mouth to retort, but before she could Gilbert continued. "Don't you worry," he took his arm off Marisol and stood in front of her. He started to thrust into the air around his hands, which were positioned a if they were holding someone's waist. "You can always count on this man to deliver what you need!"

"But won't your boyfriend her jealous?"

Gilbert, instead of being offended by the homosexual joke, laughed. He laughed and pointed to Marisol, who in turn was laughing at the joke she had made. "There's a smile!" Gilbert commented.

Marisol slowly stopped laughing and replied, "What?"

"You haven't smiled since you saw me on your bed, as weird as that sounds." He laughed some.

"Yeah, well it's not really in my nature to be so polite and happy to complete strangers who break into my room, unlike my sister, Feliciana," Marisol pointed to Feliciana. "And at eighteen she should know better."

Gilbert laughed once more. "I told you, the door was-" He stopped short. "Eighteen?!" It was not hard for Marisol to detect the surprise in his tone. This wasn't something new, most people were surprised at her age, given her height, appearance, and personality. Some had even believed she was nine or ten even. Naturally, Feliciana was not very fond of being called short, indirectly or not, so she would always explode in their faces for saying so. It was one of the very few things that could set her off.

"Yes, and don't tell her otherwise," Marisol warned. "Trust me, you'll regret it." She sat down on the edge of the bed, and Gilbert sat next to her, propping himself up with his elbows. The two of them watched as Feliciana and Ludwig entertained themselves with the fish food and the fish themselves outside of the glass.

"/She/ gets aggressive?" Gilbert asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Marisol suddenly became distant at her own comment, staring blankly into space, seeing and reliving past horrors. "She fought so bravely," a year almost rolled down Marisol's cheek. "And she didn't even have to!"

Gilbert sighed at this. "I know, I know. The same thing happened in Germany; it happened everywhere."

"But do you know why?"

At this, Gilbert hesitated. The question, though sounding rhetorical, begged for an answer. But Gilbert didn't known how to answer. He had no clue how it started, how the end of their lives started. No one could've guessed how or why someone would do this, or how it happened. Gilbert most certainly did not know why. He did not know why things had to suddenly get so hard, or why their lives were destroyed, or why life as they had known it was now a terrifying mess full of backwards voodoo and hell rejects. He would probably never know. But either way, there was nothing he could do about it. No one could do anything to fix the damage done, revive the people killed a second time.

"I don't know," Gilbert answered simply. Marisol sighed. She understood. "You know, I never got your name," the albino said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"It's Marisol," she answered, glad of the subject change. "Marisol Vargas."

Gilbert tilted his head back and closed his eyes. "Marisol Vargas..." he breathed, obviously loving the way it sounded. It was a little creepy.

"Yeah..." After a moment of silence, Marisol continued. "So why're we all here?"

Gilbert's head snapped back to its regular position and his ruby orbs revealed themselves. He clicked his tongue. "Ah, now that...I don't know." He suddenly leapt off the bed and to his feet. "But I can show you around if you want!"

Marisol blinked. She tried to think of an answer as her mind tried to process his huge amount of energy. "Uh..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Feliciana called, bounding over next to Marisol. Apparently she had overheard them. Ludwig walked over to the three of them at a much slower pace, certainly not bouncing off the walls like Feliciana. "Will you take us on a tour, Gilbert?" The tiny Italian asked excitedly.

"Of course!" He winked at her.


End file.
